wartunefairytalefandomcom-20200213-history
Archers
Archers, High physical damage to single target. Focusing on Physical damage, Critical attacks and huge damage spikes to kill whatever you are targeting with your arrow. StringShot's suggestions 'Armor Stats' The stats you are looking for in order of importance for me, are patk, power, critical, hp, pdef, mdef, charisma and block. 'Astrals' Order of importance (get the highest color as possible): patk, critical, HP, critcal dmg/def astral (depending if it is world boss or not), critical dmg/float damage/defensive astral (i.e. pdef/mdef -your preference), % damage reduction, charisma. 'Gems' For gems there are several things to consider. Personally, I focus on the three factors of a fight. Damage, defense and health. So with that in mind, if you look at my info page you will see a fairly high attack, defense and health. So the order of gems you want at the highest level you have are: pAtk, pDef/mDef, Health, Crit, then if you want more troops in battle get Charisma. The defense has a stroke (/) in it because you need to find a balance that works for you. I went with a high pDef before mDef because it covers 2 different classes of damage types. 'Guild Skills' No matter what class you are playing, buy the highest gold skill you can when you can. Next for archer you should get the following skills in order of importance: Power, HP/Def, Charisma, Intelligence. Power will increase your physical attack and def and in turn help you gain more gold and daru from world boss. HP/Def is next; the one to choose first, depends on your current health and defense situation. Once you get to 10k+ hp, you should be able to survive 1 attack from world boss that is not a critical. Defense is obvious because it decreases the amount of both damage types received. Charisma increases your troop count which helps in total damage done to world boss and your troops' survival in battlegrounds. Intelligence is last, because for Archers, all it does is increase your mDef. 'Stringshot's builds' For skill setup there is alot of debate on what build is best. It is really all about what you think is the best and I am going to list the build I used to maximise damage for world boss and single targets. This build will have a minimum level required of 40 and will have 1 skill point left that you can either use or save to maximize the attack skills. (These are just the ones that I have seen that worked or have tried). It is your choice what to maximize first when it comes to the attacks for all builds. To save time, on whatever level you need each skill, I am just saying maximize the level you can get at that stage. All builds have the same passives. Passives: Eye of the Eagle, Battle Prowess, Acumen, Focused Attack. 'World Boss Build''' (My old build) '''Attacks: Arrow Strike, Multi-shot, Delphic Sniper ' ' 'Lunitic attack' 'Attacks: Arrow Strike, Multi-shot, Delphic Sniper, Lunitic Fire ' 'Healing arrow' 'Attacks: Arrow Strike, Multi-shot, Delphic Sniper, Bloodthirsty Strike ' 'Mr. Freeze Back row killer' '''Attacks: Arrow Strike lvl 3, Multi-shot lvl 3, Poison arrow, Deep Freeze' ''' Category:Archers Category:Builds